gauntlets of power
by first slayer
Summary: its another crossover with Buffy like my first story. It can be seen as a smaller sequal to the first story. I'm already writting on the next sequal.


Gauntlets of power  
  
Chapter one  
  
Xena was thinking of an old weapon made by old witches. They were called Gauntlets O Power. They wielded the power of the five elements, the spirit and magic. They were made to help in the fight against demons. But now they were lost, no one new were they were ore if they even existed anymore. The reason she was thinking on it was the reasons battles she had fought with Buffy the new Queen of the gods. She new the battle against demons were hard enough. She also new that Buffy intended to wipe the demons out completely as well as there hell gods and their hell dimensions. That was a big decision she had made fro her self. But she could not do all that alone, she needed help by Xena and Gabrielle off course, but she needed more than that she needed weapons and friends that fought with her for the same cause as her.  
  
That meant that these weapons might ore should be very useful for the mortals. She needed therefore to find them and hand them over to wordy warriors of life, as they should be known as. But the question was were could she get information on these Gauntlets of power. The other question she had one her mind was she wanted to know how many Gauntlets their were out there and if you make more of them if possible. The other thing on her mind was this person that had trained these werewolf vampire hunters. Her name was Callisto, she was pretty sure it was her daughter. She had not met her for years now. Then Gabrielle entered the room followed by Dawn, Buffy little sister. Gabrielle was dressed in grey sweater and black jeans of all things, as a goddess she could chose anything that she liked to be. Dawn was dressed in a black leather jacket that she must have borrowed from Buffy and white trousers. They were talking about going out and shop. Gabrielle turned and looked at Xena, she saw that she was in deep thought. That only meant to things. One was they were in some deep problem ore she was thinking of her past.  
  
Gabrielle said What are you thinking on Xena?  
  
Xena said What did you say?  
  
Gabrielle said What are you thinking on?  
  
Xena said I think about the Gauntlets Of Power Gabrielle!  
  
Dawn said What is she talking about!  
  
Gabrielle said A weapon made by very powerful witches like Willow!  
  
Dawn said Oh! The she started to think on owning one of those things that Xena mentioned.  
  
Xena said I think we should try to find those old weapons we might need them in the impending fight with the demons!  
  
Gabrielle said Yes that would be something that could help the fight! But you should now that gods can't find the Gauntlets!  
  
Xena said I didn't know that!  
  
Gabrielle said No but Willow might be able! But we have to explain really precisely on what we mean!  
  
Dawn said Can I get one of those things! Because Buffy never let we do anything fun, ore own any weapons!  
  
Gabrielle said The Gauntlets chose their users! So I don't know if you can use it even!  
  
Dawn said But if I can! Can I keep it then!  
  
Xena said Yes because you will not be able to get rid of it if you been chosen to wield it!  
  
Dawn said That sucks you now it sounds like Buffy's deal with the slayer powers! But hey I be special then wont I!  
  
Xena said Yes you will be special  
  
Buffy said Who is special! Said as she entered the meeting room they had rented. This was done mostly because they needed a bigger space to work in. To do there research and practise and have there meetings.  
  
Dawns said Me if get one of those!  
  
Xena said Gauntlets of power  
  
Dawn said Yeah one of those! If it chose me!  
  
Buffy said What are you talking about Dawn! Buffy said as she entered the meeting room they had rented.  
  
Xena said The Gauntlets of power a weapon made by powerful witches, it wields the power of the five elements and spirit as well as magic! We need to find them and use them in the upcoming fight against the demons!  
  
Buffy said Okay I get it but what has this to do with my sister!  
  
Gabrielle said Nothing! As long as the Gauntlet doesn't chose her as its chosen wielder of the Gauntlet!  
  
Xena said We can only know that if we find them and give one of them to Dawn!  
  
Buffy said I don't want her to get involved in this war!  
  
Dawn said But sister I want to wield that whatever Xena called it! Besides I want to help! Willow helps so does Xander and the others!  
  
Gabrielle said She is right Buffy! You can't hold her back forever!  
  
Buffy said Yes I can!  
  
Dawn said Hey now you are just rude and I hate you for that!  
  
Buffy said I don't want you to experience what I have experienced! And you don't hate me you resent me for that!  
  
Dawn said I don't care if the thingy chose me I will keep it and you can't do anything about that because it's the nature of that thing! That's what Xena said  
  
Buffy said I'm impressed Dawn! If it chose you, you can keep it! But only then!  
  
Dawn said Thanks B! The she rushed out from the room being really happy, she was thinking on telling the others in the Scooby Gang.  
  
Buffy said All right Xena I hope this is not any waste of time and will put my sister in some more danger!  
  
Xena said Its either not a waste of time and it will put her at danger and you know that! But Buffy you should now from experience its better to be able to defend yourself instead of being helpless!  
  
Buffy said You got me there! Okay you win! I wont argue with you about that! I have thought about when I was mortal even! But Giles has not done anything and I had to many problems! Then we have the fact that those who needed to train never did that much! We never thought of getting more weapons to help in the fight besides me!  
  
Gabrielle said Even so we need to talk to Willow ore Amy! I think we will need Tara to! We need there help to find the Gauntlets gods can't find them!  
  
Buffy said Really! Well lets start then!  
  
Casting spells with Willow  
  
Chapter two  
  
They now went to Buffy's home, they new that Willow was home with the two other witches in Sunny Dale. They were probably already casting spells of their own. They flashed in to the living room finding them watching TV, witch wasn't what they had expected.  
  
Buffy said I thought you were doing magic Willow?  
  
Amy said No we do that at my home mostly!  
  
Amy thought I wonder why they are here. Hopefully its nothing about Willow casting powerful spells that Giles don't wont her to do. That prick thinks he can order people around and tell them what's dangerous with magic. Just because he miss used it once ore twice. Besides that Willow is a real witch not some bogus practiser of magic like Giles is.  
  
The three goddess sensed what was on Amy's mind. The older two thought that Amy was quite right about her thoughts. Giles was ore really never became a witch. Witches are defined by not only to be able to practise magic, but also to believe in the gods of the ancient. That was true about these three witches. It wasn't the same with Giles and never would be either. Buffy was a little mad about Amy's thoughts but discarded them. It wasn't her right to probe other peoples mind, she really didn't want to do that. Then there was the fact of everybody has free will, to do what they want ore say what they want even think what they wanted. Nothing no goddess ore god could do anything about  
  
Xena said Anyway we need you three witches help in finding a powerful weapon that long ago was made by several very powerful witches! They are called Gauntlets of power and we need them in the impending war with the demons! Well actually its more you mortals that re going to need them in the war! As you will aid us!  
  
Willow said Amy and me have read about these weapons! We even now where they are kept safe!  
  
Gabrielle said What you new were they were! Why on earth did you not use them to help!  
  
Amy said That's one of the problems you see you have to know were the chosen ones are!  
  
Willow said And that may sound easy but it isn't only one person is today using on of these gauntlets and she's called Pez ore something she lives in New York! She thinks she wields the Witch blade but we know its real name the Gauntlet of blood!  
  
Willow thought there several dozen gauntlets out there and many new have been made over these past thousand years. Now one knows the exact number of gauntlets that are out there.  
  
The three goddess overheard that though too. They had not expected that more gauntlets had been made over the years. But they now understood that under the circumstances they were probably needed to either fight demons ore other evil ilk.  
  
Gabrielle said So you know of a chosen one good! We need to find the other gauntlets as well as there chosen ones!  
  
Willow said To find the chosen ones is easy! You cast the spell of witch blades and then you will know!  
  
Xena said Could you cast it now Willow!  
  
Willow said Yes I don't need anything to do it only three witches help! It will make it easier for me to find them!  
  
Willow started to cast the spell of witch blades  
  
Find the chosen blade  
  
Find the wielder of the blade Make them one again Bring them together again As it once was shall be again The witch blades chosen are found  
  
Willow said There is one wielder in Sunny dale its Dawn! Then two in LA! Three in New York! Fifteen in Asia! Ten in Europe! Eight in Africa! Four in Australia! But there are also gauntlets that haven't got any wielder yet! Maybe in the future!  
  
Xena said Good now we will give them there chosen blades and then we will have more power to fight evil demons! We have to collect those gauntlets to but that may be done later not now!  
  
Then the three goddess flashed out and went to find the Girls that were chosen to become the wielder of the gauntlets of power. It only took them some minutes to bring them all to Sunny Dale. They returned back with them and they ended up Buffy's backyard. They all looked very confused and afraid.  
  
Xena said You don't need to worry we aren't going to harm you but we are going to give you your birthright! The gauntlets of power! Willow!  
  
Willow said These are the Gauntlets! Please try them on! The one that's yours will tell you it!  
  
Dawn said So I'm one of the wielders after all! Ha Buffy no you can't do anything about it anymore!  
  
Buffy said No I always known that this was needed to do I just didn't want to do it Dawn!  
  
Dawn said Yeah right I almost believe you! But it sounds like you are covering your ass!  
  
Dawn one of the gauntlets said I'm your gauntlet I'm the Phoenix Gauntlet!  
  
Dawn said Found my Gauntlet!  
  
Gabrielle said Good  
  
Willow said Good to have a new witch ally against evil!  
  
Dawn said I'm no witch  
  
Tara said Yes you are now! When you got that gauntlet!  
  
The search for the other Gauntlets  
  
Gauntlets without mistress  
  
Well, well the three goddess thought now we only need to do is to send the wielders home again. Then they can start working on destroying demons. This is going to be good for our big fight.  
  
Buffy said Now that's done now lets bring these girls home then!  
  
Gabrielle said Yes its done!  
  
Then they all flashed away with the new wielders of the different witch blades. They returned them back home. They noticed that it had only taken them what maximum of ten to twenty minutes to do all this.  
  
Then the three goddess returned with a big flash. They looked a little tired. Witch was strange for Willow, Tara, Amy and Dawn. They new that the goddesses had said that they could get tired, but not by what made them tired.  
  
Willow said You exhausted! What has happen?  
  
Gabrielle said This is the price of not having an Olympus to go to and no Ambrosia to eat!  
  
Dawn said Is it bad? Are you getting sick!  
  
Buffy said No Dawn just tired we need to eat some food I think!  
  
Then the goddess zapped so they could get some food. Buffy chose chocolate and lots of it. Gabrielle chose the same and grapes. Xena was more for dried meat and fruits and cheese. They all ate in a speed that no human could ever do. The only reason they did like that was because they didn't need to breed air. But it however started to make everyone worried anyway. So after what looked like hours when it only was minutes they stopped eating in that speed. But they still ate.  
  
Dawn was the first to say something Are you guys okay! Because you are starting to make us nervous when you eat like that!  
  
Now one of the goddess answered so Dawn and Willow said in unison Are you okay? And stop eating like that we get worried about it!  
  
Then Buffy said You do not need to worry! Which coming from here sounded a bit strange? She never talked like that.  
  
Tara said You don't sound the same Buffy!  
  
Buffy said I'm okay!  
  
Then the goddesses stopped eating. They were full now. They were now preparing to find the other gauntlets. Xena thought got to ask Willow again then, she must cast one more spell for us then we are finished with this.  
  
Xena said Willow I need you to cast another spell to locate those gauntlets without mistresses!  
  
Willow said That is not needed! Now that most gauntlets have mistresses we only need to sit back and watch! They will find their mistresses sooner ore later! And I think it will be quite soon actually!  
  
Xena said Are you sure about it!  
  
Tara said You don't disturb them! If you do they won't search after their wielder!  
  
Dawn said I don't think we need to worry about those blades anymore  
  
Xena said Dawn they are called gauntlets not blades!  
  
Dawn said Whatever pleases my queen!  
  
Buffy said That's the end then for our quest! We have done what we sat out to do! Now we only sit back and enjoy the show!  
  
They now all went back to there business as usual, nothing much had changed only that the world would be a much safer place now. With the gauntlets ore the blades out there doing good, fighting evil as they had been made for from the very beginning. It would not take much time for the wielders to slay their first demon and to stop their evil plots. The slayers had once again got their sister back. Their sister had always been powerful witches. Now that they were back in full force soon made everything much better. This act alone would definitively increase the chances for a slayer to get into the age of thirties ore even older than that.  
  
The end 


End file.
